1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing lock device for a faucet, and more particularly to a timing lock device for a faucet, wherein the water flow may be stopped automatically by the restoring force of the compression spring and the water pressure in the pressure storage chamber, thereby saving the manual work, and thereby achieving an excellent leakproof effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,206 and 5,203,376. However, the above patents have the following disadvantages. The locking valve shaft protruded from the outlet of the faucet is easily oscillated, so that the locking washer cannot be closely fit in the pressure storage chamber, thereby shortening the lifetime. In addition, the locking washer mounted in the pressure storage chamber is subjected to a large water pressure, so that the locking valve shaft cannot be moved upward easily and conveniently.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a timing lock device for a faucet, wherein the water flow may be stopped automatically by the restoring force of the compression spring and the water pressure in the pressure storage chamber, thereby saving the manual work, and thereby achieving an excellent leakproof effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a timing lock device for a faucet, wherein the relief rod may be used to release the water pressure in the pressure storage chamber of the top cover previously, so that the locking washer may be moved upward by the locking valve shaft conveniently.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a timing lock device for a faucet, wherein the valve seat has an inner wall formed with an elongated hole which has multiple arcuate recesses, so that the water may flow through the elongated hole and the locking valve shaft may be moved in the elongated hole rigidly and stably.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a timing lock device for a faucet, comprising a valve seat, a top cover, a locking washer, a relief rod, and a locking valve shaft, wherein:
the valve seat has an inner wall having an upper portion formed with an inner thread and a lower portion formed with an elongated hole which has multiple arcuate recesses, the inner wall of the valve seat is formed with a valve hole located above the elongated hole, the valve seat has a periphery formed with multiple water connecting holes;
the top cover has an outer wall formed with an outer thread screwed into the inner thread of the valve seat, the top cover has an inside formed with a pressure storage chamber;
the locking washer is secured on a top of the locking valve shaft, and is movably mounted in the pressure storage chamber by the locking valve shaft, the locking washer has an inner wall formed with a relief hole and provided with multiple protruding ribs, the locking washer has a bottom edge rested on the valve hole of the valve seat;
the relief rod is slidably mounted in the locking valve shaft, and has a top provided with an enlarged relief valve, and a bottom provided with a reduced mounting post; and
the locking valve shaft has an outer wall having a top formed with multiple through holes and multiple grooves located above the through holes for securing the multiple protruding ribs of the locking washer.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.